rksfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Música de Rosenkreuzstilette
La serie de Rosenkreuzstilette es muy bien conocida por su estilos mixtos de música, compuesta por muchos artistas gratuitos. Debajo hay una lista de la música utilizada en la serie Rosenkreuzstilette. Lilli Get!/Strudel Get!, Stage Clear, Game Over, Sepperin Map, Iris Map, y All Clear no están enlistados por que no fueron compuestos por los artistas enlistados abajo. ''Rosenkreuzstilette'' *Opening: "13" por AM3 *Spiritia Title Screen: "AM Fight No. 1" por AM3 *Password: "Snow White Ground (白雪地, Shira yuki-chi)" por Sky God Corridor *Spiritia Options & Replay: "First Love (初恋, Hatsukoi)" por Ramine *Prologue: "Heavenly Snow Dance ~Entirely Pure~ (雪舞天　～すべては純白へ～, Yuki būten 〜subete wa junpaku e〜)" por Sky God Corridor *Crisis: "Power of God, Human Heart (神の力、人の心, Kami no chikara, hito no kokoro)" por Unlimited Hellest *Opening Stage: "The Ground Which Can Shine" por Silver Chaos *Stage Select: "March of the Haunted Spirits (魔境への進軍, Makyō e no shingun)" por Silver Chaos *Stage Start: "Stage Start" por Maru no IE *Freudia Stage: "Pegasus" por Blue Sky! *Zorne Stage: "SHINING MAN" por Maru no IE *Trauare Stage: "28" por AM3 *Luste Stage: "26" por AM3 *Grolla Stage / Grolla Title Screen: "Dark Purple Moonlight (黒紫の月光, Kokushi no gekkō)" por Sky God Corridor *Sichte Stage: "CRASH MAN" por Blue Sky! *Liebea Stage: "30" por AM3 *Schwer Stage: "33" por AM3 *Talk with Spiritia: "Vampire Revolution (吸血鬼革命, Kyūketsuki kakumei)" por Unlimited Hellest *Talk with Freudia: "07" por AM3 *Talk with Zorne: "Sinner (罪人, Tsumibito)" by Unlimited Hellest *Talk with Trauare: "Inferiority (劣勢, Ressei)" by Unlimited Hellest *Talk with Luste: "11" by AM3 *Talk with Grolla & Raimund / Grolla Options & Replay music: "Dark Purple Moon ~Dance of the Moon~ Rebirth (黒紫月　～月彩の舞踏～Ｒｅｂｉｒｔｈ, Kuro Shidzuki 〜tsukisai no butō〜 ribāsu)" by Sky God Corridor *Talk with Sichte: "Night Fire (夜炎, Yaen)" por Unlimited Hellest *Talk with Liebea: "dear" by Unlimited Hellest *Talk with Schwer: "Little Mischief (小さないたずら, Chīsana itazura)" by Ramine *Boss Theme: "03" por AM3 *Spiritia Battle: "Fighting Spirits" by Silver Chaos *Freudia Battle: "22" por AM3 *Post-Freudia Battle: "Love Letter of the Stardust (星屑のラブレター, Hoshikuzu no raburetā)" by Unlimited Hellest *Weapon Get!: "14" por AM3 *Sepperin Stage 1: "The Fabricated Truth" by Extra Ocean! *Sepperin Stage 2: "10" por AM3 *Sepperin Stage 3: "Meteor Strike" by The Chair Hideout *Sepperin Stage Boss: "15" por AM3 *Sepperin Stage 4: "Party of Ghost" by God Melospi *Talk with Graf Michael Sepperin: "Cathedral2nd (Cathedral第二楽章, Katedoraru dainigakushō)" by in the Ruins of Memories *Graf Michael Sepperin Battle: "Fighting Eternally" by Unlimited Hellest *Heroic Moment: "Oath of the King (王との誓い, Ō to no chikai)" by God Melospi *Iris Stage 1: "Red Pollusion" by Maru no IE *Iris Stage 2: "Winter Breath (冬の息吹, Fuyu no ibuki)" by SHW *Iris Stage 3: "18" by AM3 *Iris Stage Boss: "Closed Garden (終末の園, Shūmatsu no en)" by Unlimited Hellest *Talk with Iris: "Heavy Snake (重蛇, Jū hebi)" by Unlimited Hellest *Iris Machine Battle: "Pray to Muse For..." by Song! Cat Room: Unkolyn *Last Stage: "ys008 ~The Final Duel~" by OO39 dot com *Holy Judgment: "The Devil Loves a Fallen Angel" by Unlimited Hellest *Final Boss: "Last Battle ~Requiem for Myself~" by Song! Cat Room: Unkolyn *Epilogue: "Mirror in the Sky" by Extra Ocean! *Spiritia Staff Roll: "The Winner" by Njomo-zu Z *Grolla Staff Roll: "Kingdom of the Last Elf (Emotional Edition)" by God Melospi ''Rosenkreuzstilette ~Freudenstachel~'' *Opening (C75/C76 Trial): "13" by AM3 *Opening (Web Trial/Full Game): "Vampire Revolution" by Unlimited Hellest *Freudia Title Screen: "22" by AM3 *Password: "Snow White Ground" by Sky God Corridor *Freudia Options & Replay: "First Love (初恋, Hatsukoi)" by Ramine *Pamela Options & Replay: "Virgin's Dance Battle in Dark Light (黒燈少女舞闘, Kukotou Shoujo Butou)" by Sky God Corridor *Prologue: "Heavenly Snow Dance ~Entirely Pure~ (雪舞天 〜すべては純白へ〜, Yukibuten ~Subete Ha Junpaku E~)" by Sky God Corridor *Crisis: "Unspeakable Horror (言い知れぬ恐怖, Iishirenu Kyoufu)" by RP-MUSIC *Opening Stage (C75/C76 Trial): "The Ground Which Can Shine" by Silver Chaos *Opening Stage (Web Trial/Full Game): "Fate (Fate～運命～, Feito ~unmei~)" by Silver Chaos *Stage Select: "March of the Haunted Spirits (魔境への進軍, Makyō e no shingun)" by Silver Chaos *Stage Start: "Stage Start" by Maru no IE *Dolis Stage: "Illusion Field" by Wingless Seraph *Zorne Stage (C75/C76 Trial): "SHINING MAN" by Maru no IE *Zorne Stage (Web Trial/Full Game): "Eruption Trigger" by Sound Prison *Trauare Stage: "Frozen Air" by Wingless Seraph *Luste Stage: "Kaede (楓, Kaede)" by Rengoku Teien *Grolla Stage (C75/C76/C76 Web Trial): "Dark Purple Moonlight" by Sky God Corridor *Grolla Stage (Web Trial 0.06a/Full Game): "Acid Rain" by Sound Prison *Sichte Stage: "The Ancient Cry" by Wingless Seraph *Liebea Stage (C75/C76 Trial): "30" by AM3 *Liebea Stage: "Ice Flower (氷華, Hyouka)" by SHW *Schwer Stage: "Wondrous-Looking Stonework (みればふしぎのいしざいく'', Mireba Fushigi No Ishizaiku'')" by PANICPUMPKIN *Talk with Dolis: "B10" by RP-MUSIC *Talk with Zorne: "Sinner (罪人, Tsumibito)" by Unlimited Hellest *Talk with Trauare: "Inferiority" by Unlimited Hellest *Talk with Luste: "AM Fight No. 1" by AM3 *Talk with Grolla: "Dark Purple Moon ~Dance of the Moon~ Rebirth (黒紫月　～月彩の舞踏～Ｒｅｂｉｒｔｈ, Kuro Shidzuki 〜tsukisai no butō〜 ribāsu)" by Sky God Corridor *Talk with Sichte: "Night Fire (夜炎, Yaen)" by Unlimited Hellest *Talk with Liebea: "dear" by Unlimited Hellest *Talk with Schwer: "Little Mischief" by Ramine *RKS Boss Theme (C75/C76/C76 Web Trial): "03" by AM3 *RKS Boss Theme (Web Trial 0.06a/Full Game): "Attacking Game (撃戦,'' Gekisen'')" by Takumi dot net *Weapon Get!: "14" by AM3 *Draw on Zorne Battle: "05" by AM3 *Schwarzkreuz Stage Select: "GENESIS BLADE" by UNLIMITED HELLEST *Pamela Stage / Pamela Title Screen: "Earn the experience value" by Nine Gates *Eifer Stage: "Castle of Eternal Night, (夜恒城, Yorutsunejō)" by Sky God Corridor *Schirach Stage: "Wild Road" by Wingless Seraph *Refraktia Stage: "Wizard's Secret Lab" by DEAD END WONDER *Talk with Pamela: "B55" by RP-MUSIC *Talk with Eifer/Freudia: "Winter Waltz (厳冬円舞, Gentō enbu)" by Sky God Corridor *Talk with Schirach: "B59" by RP-MUSIC *Talk with Lecht & Rink/Strudel: "Labyrinth (迷路, meiro)" by Unlimited Hellest *Schwarzkreuz Boss Theme: "Four Heavenly Kings" by DEAD END WONDER *Schwarzkreuz Talk: "B22" by RP-MUSIC *Sad Embrace: "Love Letter of the Stardust" by Unlimited Hellest *Iris Stage 1: "The Perishing Operetta" (滅びゆくオペレッタ Horobiyuku Operetta) by M-ART *Talk with Graf Michael Sepperin/Karl: "The Linking Blaze, (連環炎, Renkan-en)" by Sky God Corridor *Iris Stage 2: "Ripple Flower (漣華, Renka)" by SHW *Iris Stage Boss: "Blue Daemon" by UNLIMITED HELLEST *Iris Stage 3: "Mad Darkness (狂闇, Kyōan)" by DEAD END WONDER *Talk with Iris: "Army of the Dead (死霊の軍勢, Shiryou No Gunzei)" by RP-MUSIC *Iris Machine Battle: "the end of last age final destination" by Kamo King *Final Stage: "Kite Talon -Choir- (鳶爪-Choir-,'' Ensou -Choir-'')" by UNLIMITED HELLEST *Holy Judgment: "Scarlet Moon Castle" (紅月城 Akatsukijou)'' by Unlimited Hellest *Final Boss: "Awakening the Profound Evil" (目覚めるは深遠なる邪悪 ''Mezameru wa shin'en'naru jaaku) by Wingless Seraph *Epilogue: "Mirror in the Sky" by Extra Ocean! *Freudia Staff Roll: "The Winner" por Njomo-zu Z *Pamela Staff Roll: "Centinental Retrospective (百年懐古 Hyaku-nen kaiko)" por DEAD END WONDER